


Moonlight

by kiddobeatrix



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Retirement, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddobeatrix/pseuds/kiddobeatrix
Summary: Moonlight filtered in through the open curtains of their bedroom, casting the bed in silvery shadow and highlighting the pale skin of the man on it
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic is the result of a daydream and always wanting a happy ending for our Soviet men I guess. It's basically just porn lol. I'm trying to spark my motivation to write in general and finish some other works and thought I'd just put this out there as a start. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Moonlight filtered in through the open curtains of their bedroom, casting the bed in silvery shadow and highlighting the pale skin of the man on it.

Boris leaned a shoulder against the doorway and looked his fill, eyes greedily roving over exposed flesh, rosy love bites, and blossoming bruises in the shape of his own fingertips. He might’ve been a bit rough earlier when they tumbled into bed together, but he knew Valery loved it - loved being manhandled and claimed. Being shown that he was Boris’s and Boris’s alone. 

Earlier in the evening there had been copious amounts of vodka and a modest amount of champagne as they celebrated Boris’s official and long overdue retirement. He had been toasted and cheered by many of his Kremlin colleagues until Valery had pried him away with lewd whispers in his ear and the promise of a different sort of celebration once in private.

Boris had let him whisper and coyly smile, let Valery think his plotting was successful, but when they were home Boris proceeded to thoroughly unravel Valery’s plans and reduce him to a mass of whimpers and moans. Afterwards they had settled in for a light doze until the desire for a glass of water and quick late night snack roused Boris enough to venture into the kitchen, reluctantly leaving Valery sprawled face down among the sheets.

Valery was just as Boris had left him, deliciously nude and well sated, and he felt he could stand there forever looking at this man he loved in their bed. But Boris was also ever so weak to the temptation of such a willing and available body and he crossed the room to stand over Valery’s snoozing form, hands reaching out to finally touch. 

His fingers ghosted over a freckled shoulder, trailing over the expanse of Valery’s back and the bumps of his spine. He pressed a finger to one freckle, then another, and another - joining them in crude models of the few chemical compounds Valery had managed to teach him. Boris pressed lightly on a cluster of freckles at the base of Valery’s spine, right above the crack of his ass, and now Valery shivered, not fully awake but getting there, burying his face deeper into the pillow and lifting his ample ass further into Boris’s hands.

Boris paused and waited to see if Valery would value sleep more and roll away and when he didn’t he continued his touches. He moved the covers aside to bare Valery completely and ran a finger along the crease where Valery’s ass met his thigh before creeping his hand higher. Grasping the generous buttocks, Boris pulled them apart to expose the used hole hidden within and the trails of come that had leaked from Valery’s body, evidence of their earlier, vigorous fucking. He leaned over and blew gently on the tender hole, savoring the ensuing twitch and then slid two fingers easily inside, pushing his come back in and testing Valery’s readiness for another round.

The sharp inhale and low moan indicated Valery was indeed now awake. When Boris looked up Valery was watching him, blue eyes bright even in the pale moonlight and biting his lower lip in anticipation. Valery nodded and rose up to his knees, hands sliding up towards the headboard to hold on, ready to go.

Boris wasted no time shedding the pair of boxers he had slipped on in deference to the chill in the air and took his place on the bed. His cock, half hard during his explorations of his lover’s body, rapidly became fully hard and he gave it a few strokes before guiding it inside Valery.

They moaned together as Boris bottomed out with one long, slow movement, his way eased by the come and grease left from earlier, Valery loose and welcoming. Still, he gave Valery a moment to adjust, Boris was no slouch in the size department after all, before sliding slowly back and then forward, dragging the motion out.

Where their first bout of sex was hard and bruising, this was the opposite, sweet and slow. 

Boris made sure to hit Valery’s prostate on each easy slide in, grinding deep at that spot until Valery’s thighs were shaking and his breathless whimpers were swallowed by the pillows. He turned his own moans into open mouthed kisses up Valery’s arched spine, sucking at the nape of his neck and nosing lovingly at the messy gingery hair. Valery let go of the headboard with one hand to reach down and palm his own weeping cock but Boris batted him away. He grasped Valery’s hand with his own and entwined their fingers together in the sheets. Valery moaned brokenly but surrendered and clenched harder around Boris’s cock, chasing his climax. 

He also wanted to see Valery completely undone and drowning in pleasure. A few more slow grinds and he got his wish, Valery bowing his head and coming untouched, body tensing taut and then releasing with a grateful sigh. Beautiful.

Boris found his own orgasm a moment later, the heat and grip of Valery’s body too much, and he spilled wetly inside his lover with a low groan into sweat damp skin, fingers tightening on the ass in his hold.

After they had caught their breath, Boris withdrew his softening cock and gently thumbed the bruises already staining Valery’s hips, apology in his touch. Valery huffed and turned over, pulling him up into a long kiss, hands framing Boris’s face, lips pressing his love into the curve of Boris’s answering smile.

They quickly cleaned up and snuggled into each other’s arms under the covers for a real sleep this time. Their bags were packed and waiting by the front door; tomorrow they would travel by train then by car to Boris’s family’s dacha in the Ukrainian countryside and enjoy a few weeks of relaxation together. There would be good food and drink and comfortable silences, long walks through the trees and lots of sex. Valery would work on his poetry instead of reviewing lab tests and student’s papers. Boris would learn to be retired and find projects to do around the dacha. He would build a cozy fire and they would make love in front of it, skin gleaming in the light of the flames instead of the moon.

He pulled Valery closer, eyes falling shut and already dreaming of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
